prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC38
is the 38th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is the 524th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis the scene continue as tender intervened big bang and prevent oresky from purified and ordered him to leave. the cures were shocked to see her and fortune try to speak but she refuses to listen and mirage appear before them and reveal that she enter the graveyard and released tender and manipulate her as her weapon to defeat the cures and proclaimed to her that loves and happiness are unessesory which tender pleadge her allegiance towards mirage. tender fight them and prove too invulnerable to be defeated but fortune try to stop her but unable to do so. tender about to kill fortune and blue defend her from tender's attack and he tells mirage how loves meant for everything and she proclaimed that loves is nothing and his sheild broken by tender and wouded. fortune tells tender how she save her from phantom and remember how they spend time together and she understand but mirage snap her out and summoned a blade to kill fortune but due to her hestitaton she was unable to kill her and fortune hug her how they get along each other and she become normal but mirage turn her back. fortune screamed out her feelings to her sister and the shining make dresser give them power to used a new attack:innocent purification to turn tender back to normal and blue enter phantom empire to reach mirage and said he was wrong to abandoned her even though she despised her but deep mirror stop them before it complete and send mirage back to phantom empire. iona was gladly to see her sister and they celebrate their victory together. making maria happy after retrieving another precards. at the phantom empire, mirage was devastated at blue but deep mirror influence her further to harbor more anger at blue and proclaimed that happiness and loves were unexisted as he grin evily inside the dark cross mirror room. Major Events *The Cures use Innocent Purification for the first time. *Cure Tender is freed from Queen Mirage's control thanks to the above attack and Cure Fortune's words. *Blue almost frees Queen Mirage from Deep Mirror's control, but it takes her away before he can complete it. *This episode marks the fifth set of previews for the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure movie that aired in Japan on October 11th, 2014, though none of the scenes were new. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Queen Mirage *Deep Mirror *Oresky *Hikawa Maria/Cure Tender Secondary Characters *Blue Trivia *Seiji did not appear in this episode. *When Blue is protecting Fortune, her LovePreBrace can be briefly seen. Gallery HCPC38 Mirage Before Everyone again like 23.jpg|Queen Mirage appearing before the Cures HCPC38 Tender Attacks Fortune.jpg|Tender attacking Fortune HCPC38 Blue Protects Tender.jpg|Blue protects Fortune HCPC38 Blue Shield Breaks.jpg|Blue's sheild breaks Innocent Forms Triple Prechan Mirror.jpg HCPC38 Fortune Hugs Dark Tender.jpg|Fortune hugs Dark Tender HCPC38 Tender Stops Her Sword Attack.jpg|Tender stops her attack HCPC38 Lovely Takes The Hit.jpg|Lovely takes the hit HCPC38 Lovely Dodges Tender Attack.jpg|Lovely dodges Queen Mirage Back to Normal till.....jpg|Mirage with blue eyes Are We Twins.....jpg|Iona and Maria Sister Hug Iona and Maria.jpg|Maria hugs Iona Maria Back to Noraml a Sister Moment.jpg|Fortune hugs Maria Tender is Saved Inoocent Pureifiction Thank you.jpg|Tender purified Inoocent Purefication ATTACK.jpg|Pretty Cure Innocent Purification! Reflection on Shining Make Dresser Fortune and Honey.jpg|Honey and Fortune in the dresser's mirror Lovely And Princess Singing.jpg Fortune and Honey Singing.jpg Princess Singing.jpg Honey Singing.png HCPC Innocent Forms Ready to Sing.jpg Lovely Singing.jpg HCPC Innocent Form Pure 01.jpg HCPC38 Noooo Blue.....Mirage....Blue.jpg|Deep Mirror separates Queen Mirage and Blue HCPC38 Cure Mirage and God Blue.jpg|Blue and Mirage reaching out HCPC38 Blue and Mirage.jpg|Blue saving Mirage Back to Being Evil thanks alot Deep Mirror.jpg|Mirage with dull eyes Untitled128.png|The Shining Make Dresser responses to Fortune's feeling of wanting to save her sister Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes